The present invention relates generally to golf equipment, and in particular, to a golf practice apparatus for directing a golfer's body during their swing.
Golfers are constantly seeking to improve their swing techniques in order to maximize their accuracy, consistency, and distance. However, one common mistake that golfers often commit is the unnecessary thrust of their center of mass forward toward a target line as the golfer transitions from the backswing, which is the initial movement drawing the club back or away from the target, into the down swing, which is the power portion of the swing where the club is brought swiftly toward the target, i.e., golf ball. This phenomena, often referred to as hip thrust or early extension, can be visualized as the pelvis of the golfer being shifted toward the target line, with the weight of the golfer moving onto his toes from his heels. At the same time the golfer lifts or extends his spine as the golfer approaches impact with the golf ball. This inefficient motion dramatically reduces the chances for the golfer to strike the ball at a consistent rate, force, and angle. In contrast, during a correct swing by more efficient golfers, their center of mass and posture remain stable.
Many devices and apparatuses have been devised to improve a golfer's swing. Unfortunately, most of these devices concentrate on the golfer's pivot and hip rotation during the swing. A typical device may comprise a hip belt or board that the golfer places against their hips. The typical belt or board is a stationary object that hinders the golfer's normal motion. Such conventional devices are limited in that they are designed to treat the golf swing as a two-dimensional function by concentrating on the weight shift of the golfer from his back leg to his front leg and the rotation his hips. However, golf swings are based on a three-dimensional motion where there is not only a translation of weight from the back leg to the front leg together with rotation of the hips and trunk, but also slight movement between the heels of the golfer and the balls of the feet of the golfer. Also, as a golfer rotates into the back swing, the pelvis of the golfer naturally rotates. Rotation of the pelvis may be as high as 45 degrees in some golfers. If a golfer is forced to position their hips against a fixed and rigid board, as in the case with many conventional training devices, the golfer's natural rotational ability is inhibited.
When the efficient golfer transitions into the forward swing, he very often “sits-down” or “squats” slightly as has been described by many leading golf instructors and can be seen on video analysis of efficient golf swings. The “sitting-down” action is an athletic move that promotes lateral movement of the center of mass of the golfer along the target line of his swing. This movement aids in increasing hip speed, which is subsequently translated to the swing of the golf club. If a stationary object is placed against the golfer, and particularly the rear of the golfer, as with many conventional devices, this athletic action is inhibited thereby reducing the efficiency of the swing.
The present invention is designed to not only provide a measuring stick or fixation point for a golfer's center of mass during his backswing and forward transition, but also to allow the golfer to slightly “squat” or “sit-down” as is common in a high-efficiency golf swing.
Two other problems that golfers often encounter stem from excessive lateral movement of their hips or pelvis. This condition is referred to as “sway” when movement is away from the target on the backswing and is referred to as “slide” when movement is toward the target on the downswing. When the hips and pelvis move excessively, the golfer cannot consistently strike the golf ball and tends to have inconsistent results. Meanwhile, lateral movement of the efficient golfer remains relatively calm during backswing and downswing transition. The present invention includes mechanisms to assist with transitioning a golfer with excessive “sway” or “slide” to one with a more efficient golf swing.